


It Will Be Better

by fandomsonmysleeve



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Continuation, F/M, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Stonegrot Week, Stonegrot Week Day 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsonmysleeve/pseuds/fandomsonmysleeve
Summary: September 25th— Stonegrot Week Day 3: ‘Episode Continuation/Canon Compliance’This is a little fic that is both compliant and divergent from Episode 10 “A Single Piece Was Lost” where, instead of Deet pulling away from Rian’s touch, she gave in.





	It Will Be Better

**Author's Note:**

> All dialogue used directly from the series and rights belong to AoR and The Jim Henson Company. 
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated!

Deet was busy making smoke bombs before the Darkening clouded her vision. It made her dizzy, and ended up dropping a few bombs all over the ground, causing a tiny explosion. Enough of an explosion to where it brought attention to her. 

“Deet? Deet!” She heard Rian yell for her. 

“Uh… I’m fine! I’m fine!” She attempted to convince him, although she could barely convince herself. 

Nevertheless, Rian climbed down to where Deet was working to check on her. It was sweet of him. Seeing his face made her feel better. It distracted Deet from the scary feeling the Darkening had brought. 

He was amused at the notion that she was making bombs. Rian laughed— oh, how Deet loved that laugh— and warmed her heart. He didn’t laugh often, mostly from the serious and dangerous life they were forced to live, but when he did, it was the most melodious sound to her ears. 

His laugh reverted into a sigh, his tone returned to a more serious nature. 

“We’ll need them if the other Gelfling don’t show.” he said, looking down. Rian was worried that no one else would follow his lead into the Resistance, when he shouldn’t have been. He was valiant, and resilient. He possessed the exact qualities needed to fight against the Skeksis. 

“They’ll be here.” Deet reassured him.

“What makes you so sure?” He questioned. His eyes were wide and wondering, how Deet could possibly believe the Gelfling would meet with them. 

“Hope.” she answered simply, giving him a soft smile. 

He sighed again before quickly looking down, and back up to her. 

“Um... I…” Rian hesitated, “I was thinking...” 

“Hm?” Deet’s ears perked up.

“I never properly got to see the Caves of Grot. Maybe we could go back when this is all over.” 

She smiled at him, it was a subtle invitation to spend more time together. Rian _ wanted _ to continue to be by her side. 

“When everything is back like it was.” Rian continued. It seemed like Deet’s hope was already affecting him. 

That brought Deet back to reality. She sighed. 

“I don’t think anything will ever be like it was again, Rian.” Deet admitted, looking down at her feet. 

How could it be? They had all lost so much. Her home for the most part was destroyed. Deet was grateful her family survived, but Rian wasn’t as lucky. He didn’t even have a home anymore, nor his father. 

Then there was the Darkening. Something Deet was too afraid to confess to Rian. What would he think of her? What if she hurt him? She couldn’t bear to hurt him… 

Despite Deet’s doubt, Rian stepped closer, now only inches away, as he gazed longing into her eyes… at her lips as well. 

“_No._” Rian said, his voice was barely a whisper. 

Rian’s increasingly proximity made Deet gasp. She felt the intensity of his emotions. 

“It will be better.” He vowed, gingerly reaching for her hand. 

It was a tender plea from Rian, that they could have a better life, _ together. _

She looked back up into his eyes, and glanced at his lips, enticed. 

Cautiously, she leaned a bit closer. Despite every thought that was running through her brain, her heart fiercely fought back. 

Deet gave in to the desires she had been feeling for quite a while. 

Rian closed the gap between them. 

His kiss was like everything and nothing she expected. They simultaneously gasped, stunned from the sensation. 

His lips were rough and rich in comparison to her soft, petite ones. It was as if they were made to be latched together. 

The shakiness and pain caused by the Darkening had faded, and instead was replaced by wondrous splendor. 

When they broke apart, their ears both went back Rian grinned at her. He looked awe—struck. 

“That was…” Rian started to say, 

“Exhilarating…” Deet finished his sentence. She tugged on his hands that were still holding hers. “We’ll have to do it again sometime. After this war…”

“Mmm,” his voice was alluring, “I agree…” 

Deet nodded and giggled, before turning back to made more smoke bombs. He lightly chuckled before climbing back out to go sharpen the Dual Glaive. 

Deet would tell him about the Darkening, in due time. She trusted him, and now that he had her heart, and Deet didn’t want it back. It would be safe in Rian’s hands. 


End file.
